<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Perfect by TooManyOneshots (DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871170">It's Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife/pseuds/TooManyOneshots'>TooManyOneshots (DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife/pseuds/TooManyOneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always wanted a surprise birthday party, so your boyfriend Jess decides to do a little something for your eighteenth birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Mariano/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by an anon on my tumblr! I'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out! toomanyoneshots.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heaved through the halls of your house, finally home from celebrating with your friends. You had a bag of gifts that your friends had given you, and some leftover cake that you had put in the fridge. You were so grateful for all that your friends had done for you, yet for some reason you wanted more. You had always dreamed of a surprise party, and had talked about it from time to time with your boyfriend Jess, You finally walked into your room, setting your gifts down. You were about to crash onto your bed and take a nap, but you saw Jess sitting on the end of your bed. You sat down next to him and he kissed your forehead.</p><p>“Happy birthday.” He handed you a wrapped gift, smiling a little bit. Smiling at his gesture, you tore the wrapping paper open and saw a book inside. You had a flashback to a date you had had with Jess the month before. You had seen that book as a bookstore and you really wanted it, but you hadn’t been able to afford it. Jess was never one for gestures or anything romantic in fact, so this rare gesture meant the world to you.  You set it down next to you and kissed him, overjoyed. He pulled out something from his leather jacket, and upon closer inspection, you saw one red rose. You took it and clutched it to your chest, looking over at Jess. He had a loving smirk on his face, making you fall for him all over again.</p><p>“It’s not much of a surprise, or much of a party, but I know you like surprise parties and I wanted to do something for you.” You tackled him onto your bed, kissing him with all the love in your heart.</p><p>“It’s perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>